Back Together
by JadeSyan
Summary: Chris story. Takes place after Chris crossed. Bianca has kept a secret from Chris but now she can't hide it from him any longer. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! Welcome to my story "Back Together". For the beginning I would like to say a few things:**

**1. At the moment I'm working on three stories at the same time so it could be that you have to wait a little bit longer for updates but I'll try my best.**

**2. As you maybe can already see my grammar is a little off. My native language is German. So if anyone is interested in beta-reading my story leave a review.**

**3. This is my first Charmed story, but don't hold back critic, I can take it. Just don't make me cry. :-)**

**4. To this story: it has been on my mind for a while. There are gonna be some really fluffy moments, but also some drama. It takes place after Chris Crossed and represents a totally **

** different season six, but you will recognize scenes from the original show.**

**Okay, enough of talking, on with the story.**

"Oh my god! Is everything alright?" Phoebe asked as Chris came flying through the time portal and landed hard on the floor.

"Yeah" Chris pushed himself up.

"What happened to Bianca?"

Chris swallowed and looked down on the floor. "She won't be a threath anymore"

Before Phoebe could say that she was sorry a cold breeze made everyone shiver.

"Oh my god, Bianca?" Chris whispered.

Saying they were all shocked to see Bianca standing in a corner of the attic would be the understatement of the year. She was no longer wearing a tight leather outfit but some jeans and a white and black sweater. The gaping wound in her abdomen was no longer there. Chris took some nervous steps towards her.

"Is it really you?"

"What do you think?" Bianca answered gently.

Chris saw the love and care for him in Biancas eyes. Without hesistation he wrapped his arms around her as if he never wanted to let go again.

"But...but I thought you were dead?" Piper stuttered.

"I am"

But before she could continue Chris hugged her even tighter and began sobbing.

"Oh my god Bianca. I'm sorry, so sorry! It's all my fault that you died"

"Chris look at me, look at me! I'll just say this once...it's not your fault. I didn't die because of you, I died FOR you. And you know why? Because I love you!"

"But how can I live without you?"

"You can and you will! You have a mission to fullfill, don't forget that. You have to save the world. And with saving the world you save us. Don't give up now! You're the strongest person I've ever met and I know you can save Wyatt. You just have to believe in yourself!"

"But I don't WANT to live without you"

"I know, me too. But don't forget, I'll always watch over you!"

Chris kissed her passionately.

"Chris" Bianca began, "I have to tell you something"

As Chris noticed that Bianca wouldn't look him in the eye he asked worried: "Bianca, what's wrong?"

"I lied to you about something"

"About what? Come on Bianca, you can tell me. I'll understand it"

"And that's what I doubt. You see..." Bianca took a deep breath and then continued "Shane is alive"

"But...but you told me he was...dead"

"I know, I lied to you"

"How could you?" Chris screamed.

"You have to understand me Chris" Bianca yelled desperatly "I knew you wouldn't go back to the past because of Shane. It was my only chance!"

"Your only chance? I gave myself the fault over Shanes death. Do you know how I felt when I arrived to our destroyed home and you told me that demons attacked and Shane didn't make it? The guilt I felt almost killed me!"

Chris took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Please tell me you didn't tell Shane that I left our family. I know what it's like to grow up without a father. I promised myself at his birth that he should never think I don't care about him!"

"No, I told him you were dead. Before I came here I was in our time and told Shane that you are alive. Alicia is sending him here so he can see you again and be with you"

"When is he coming?"

"When I left"

Chris closed his eyes so the tears wounldn't escape his eyes. Bianca went over to him and touched his cheek.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We both know that we're meant to be together. One day we'll be together again"

Chris smiled.

"And that in a better future"

Bianca smiled back at him but her smile faded when she said: "I really have to go now"

"I know. Bianca...does Shane know that you're dead?"

"No, I just couldn't tell him. I know it's a lot to aks for but can you tell him?" Bianca asked quietly.

Chris nodded then kissed Bianca for the last time.

"I love you" Chris said.

"I love you too. And never forget...I'll always be with you even if you can't see me. Goodbye Chris"

And with that Bianca stepped back and faded away. A few seconds later a time portal on the wall opened and a young boy with dark blonde hair and amazing green eyes stepped through it. With tears in his eyes Chris kneeled down and spread his arms. The little boy ran towards him and wrapped his little arms around Chris' neck. They were both crying silently.

"God Shane. You can't immagine how glad I am that you're alive" Chris meant.

Shance didn't reply but hugged Chris so tight like his life depended on him.

"Shane" Chris whispered so Piper and the others wouldn't hear him, "The others don't know that we're related to them so you always have to call them by their name! Do you understand?"

Chris could feel how Shane nodded. He kissed him on the forehead, picked him up and turned around to face the others.

"Shane, this are Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige. Guys, this is Shane...my son"

**AN: I know, not really surprising that Shane is Chris' son. I'm very sorry for my grammar. Again, if anyone is interested in beta-reading it, contact me. I hope you liked the first chapter and don't forget to review! Andi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi!**

**Well, welcome to the second chapter. Lol**

**First, thank you so much for the reviews!! What can I say; I'm addicted to them. **

**Angelkat2502: Thank you, I'm learning English since 4 years now and I have to say it's better than my Italian, which I'm studying for 9 years. Lol. I know what you mean, German is such a difficult language, and especially with all the grammar you really have my respect for learning it!!**

**Grumpyk: Thank you SO MUCH for beta reading. I could never write this story without you!!**

**And again, thanks to everyone for the reviews!!**

**Andi**

"Your...son" Piper said astonished.

"Yeah", Chris replied, "My and Bianca's son, he's eight years old"

"Daddy?" Shane suddenly meant.

"Yeah? What is it buddy?"

"Where is mommy?"

Chris inhaled sharply. He pointed with his finger towards the sky.

"Mommy is up there...but I shall tell you that she loves you very much and will always watch over you"

Shane nodded bravely and closed his tired eyes.

"Let's go sleeping, what do you think? It was a long day for the two of us"

But Shane was already asleep, his head resting on Chris' shoulders.

"Okay, we're heading to P3. Good night! We'll see us tomorrow" Chris said and began orbing out.

"Wait", Piper stopped him, "you can have the guest room. There is barely enough place for one of you in the club, let alone two"

"Thanks Piper!" Chris replied happily, "you don't know how much this means to me"

Chris gave her a quick hug then headed to the rest room.

"Wow", Phoebe broke the silence, "Chris has a son"

"Yeah, wow!" was all Paige could say.

"But he's cute"

"Who? Chris?"

Phoebe blushed. "No, Shane! You know I'm not like Piper. I won't begin a relationship with our Whitelighter!"

"I feel so sorry for the two! Their mom and fiancé just died. But they took it quite well, don't you think?" Piper interrupted Phoebe and Paige.

"Well, you know how Chris is, he never shows any emotions. And for Shane...maybe he was just too tired to register what Chris told him. Or maybe it was because their used to lose beloved people. You can see in Shane's and even Chris' eyes that life wasn't and isn't exactly a fairytale to them. From what Chris told us about the future we can't even imagine what life is to them"

There was a long silence in the attic before Piper said: "I'll just look after Chris and Shane. See if they need something" and went downstairs.

Chris carefully laid Shane down on the bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He gently stroked his hair. Every aspect of his face reminded him of Bianca. He looked so much like her. Slowly a few tears found their way down Chris' face. He quickly wiped them away when he heard a knock on the door. He lay down next to Shane and called: "Come in!"

Piper entered the room.

"Hey, do you need something?"

"No thanks, we have everything"

"Daddy?" a voice next to Chris murmured.

"What is it Shane?"

"I love you"

"I love you too. Good night buddy!"

But Shane was already asleep again. Chris snuggled closer to Shane and closed his eyes.

"Good night Chris!" Piper said but Chris was already fast asleep. Piper smiled, switched off the light and left the room.

The next day Phoebe and Paige tiptoed silently into the guest room. Shane and Chris were still asleep and showed no signs of waking up soon. Phoebe shook Shane slightly so he would wake up but Shane just groaned and turned around in Chris' arms.

"Shane, wake up!" Phoebe whispered.

Shane opened his eyes but closed them immediately when the bright light of the sun blinded him.

"What is it?" Shane murmured tiredly.

"We're going shopping and we want you to come with us. You need some new clothes!"

The second Phoebe finished talking Shane jumped out of the bed.

"Can daddy come with us?" he asked excited.

"You know what sweetie? Let your father sleep a little bit, he looks like he needs it. You can have fun with Phoebe and me. Okay?" Paige answered.

"Okay" Shane grinned and sprinted downstairs to get ready for the shopping tour.

Phoebe and Paige laughed out loud at the young boy's excitement. They grabbed their purses and left the house with Shane in tow.

A few hours later they had so many bags in their hands that they had to worry if there was enough place for them in Paige's car.

Suddenly on the way to the car Phoebes stomach grumbled loudly.

"I'm starving! I need something to eat, RIGHT NOW!" she complained.

"Okay, let's grab something to eat in that little restaurant over there" Paige suggested.

"Are you hungry too, honey?" she asked Shane.

Suddenly his eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, what is it honey?" Phoebe asked gently as she kneeled down next to him.

Right then Shane began crying horrible.

Phoebe took him in her arms.

"My...my mommy always used to call me 'honey'" he sobbed.

With an understanding look towards Paige she took pity on the boy and picked him up.

"Let's get you home to your dad" she said.

Shane barely nodded before he continued crying. All the way home Shane's tears never ceased.

When they came home Piper was standing in the kitchen and cooking lunch. When she noticed that Shane was crying with no end in sight she gave Phoebe a questioning glance as she rubbed his back.

"He misses Bianca." she whispered.

Piper sighed and then took Shane out of Phoebe's arms.

"Come on, I'll bring you to your daddy"

Upstairs Chris was still asleep. The stay in the past and especially the last day had drained him off all his energy. His eyes snapped open as the door opened and Piper and Shane entered.

"Oh my god! What happened?" he yelled as he stumbled out of the bed and almost tripped over his shoes. Shane just ran to him and fell in his arms. Piper closed the door so Chris could talk to Shane in private.

"Tell me what's wrong with you when you're ready" Chris said to Shane.

When Shane has calmed down a little he told Chris desperately: "I miss mommy. I want her back"

At Shane's broken voice Chris had to force himself not to cry. The last thing he should do at the moment was showing weakness when his son needed him the most.

"I know how you feel Shane. I want your mom back too but we both know that's impossible. We talked about death, remember?"

"Yes...Uncle Wyatt killed mommy, didn't he?"

Most of the time Chris was amazed by how smart his son was for this age but right now he just wished he wasn't. Sometimes the truth just hurt too much and it's better when you can't understand some things.

"Yeah, he did" was all Chris could say to his son.

"Why is he doing such horrible things? I could never kill my family!"

"I know you wouldn't, you're a good boy. But this is not your real uncle, Shane. Someone turned him evil and we're going to stop it in this time so we can be with your mommy again and no one has to suffer so much anymore, like he does in our time" Chris insured his son.

"And what if you change the time line too much and I won't be born"

And again Chris had the feeling of talking to a twenty year old, not an eight year old who should be playing outside with his friends and enjoy his childhood.

"Don't worry" Chris reassured him and kissed his son on the forehead "You're just as supposed to be born as me and your mom are supposed to be together in the next timeline. Don't worry everything will be alright!"

Chris waited until Shane fell asleep from the exhaustion and went downstairs.

He sat down on a chair next to the kitchen table. He buried his head in his hand and before Piper, who was washing the dishes, knew what happened Chris completely broke down. At first Piper was too shocked to do anything. Their white lighter showing his feelings, this was a new one. The others, who were watching TV in the living room, burst into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong Chris? Come on, you can talk to us" Phoebe laid a hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris just cried harder and hit his head on the kitchen table.

"Hey, hey! Stop it! No need to get yourself a concussion." Piper yelled and pulled Chris back, so he wouldn't continue to hurt himself.

"How can I raise Shane all by myself?" Chris said crying, more to him than to the others.

"You can do this, I know it. And if you ever need help, you can always come to us!" Phoebe said and tried to look him in the eye.

But Chris didn't seem to listen to Phoebe.

"Why Bianca? Why not me? It should have been me who died!" he yelled and pulled at his hair.

"Chris, don't say that. If Bianca could hear..."

But before Paige could finish Chris began shouting: "If! If! If! There is no if! Bianca can't hear me. She's dead! She's fucking dead!"

He jumped up and knocked over the chair.

"Daddy?" asked a shocked Shane from the doorway.

He had heard his father's yelling and had sprinted downstairs to see what was wrong.

As Chris saw Shane standing there through his tears he tried to pull himself together. But he failed and ended up sinking to the floor. All the pain he was feeling broke free now. Shane slowly walked towards Chris and crouched down next to him. He put his tiny arms around Chris' neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It would have been a pretty touching scene if the situation wouldn't have been so serious.

"It's alright daddy. You don't always have to be strong in front of me. Every time I'm crying you tell me to let it all out. Now it's my turn to say that" Shane soothed him and lead him to the sofa so Chris wouldn't catch a cold from sitting on the kitchen floor. Shane stroked his father's hair until he was asleep.

"Hey Shane! Is everything alright?" Piper asked as she entered the living room and saw Shane looking down on the floor with unfocused eyes. He shook himself as to wake up from a daydream.

"To say the truth, no, nothing's alright!" Shane muttered.

"Do you feel bad because of your mom?"

"Yeah, that too. But mostly it is because I'm worried about my dad. You see he never shows any weakness in front of me his mind won't let him. But I'm afraid if he hides his feelings one day they will destroy him"

Shane sighed and bent his head. The only word that could describe how he looked was defeated. It kinda scared Piper how mature Shane sounded for his eight years but at the same time she knew all Shane needed right now were some comforting words.

"Hey, don't worry so much, you're way too young to get wrinkles. Maybe you should talk to your dad about it"

"No, there's no way I can do that. Then he will think he's a bad dad even if he couldn't be more wrong. He's the greatest dad on earth. You know, sometimes I thing he has a major inferiority complex"

"Actually that thought crossed my mind a few times too. And to say the truth I'm also very worried about your dad. I mean back here in the past he has no friends and a few days ago he didn't even have a family back here"

"If only you knew." Shane thought. But one of the things that Chris thought him was not to change the future too much and Shane would never want to disappoint Chris, especially because Shane knew Chris mission would get a lot harder if Piper found out they were family, or so was Chris' opinion. That was one thing Shane couldn't understand about his dad. In the future Chris missed his mom and his aunts every day and he never got over their deaths completely. Sometimes at night he would wake up, drenched in sweat because of the nightmares where he relived the days where he got separated from them. And now in the past he had the chance to get close to his family again, talk to them and he wouldn't take it.

"You don't have to worry about dad's friends it the future. He has none, they all got killed"

"Oh my god, I didn't know. Your future must be really horrible"

"You have no idea! But mom and dad protected me from all bad things"

"Seems like you have great parents"

"Well, in mom's case I think the right word is had but yeah, I couldn't have wished for better parents"

Piper took a closer look at her white lighter. A few days ago she would have never assumed that he had to leave a fiancé and a son behind just to save Wyatt from a demon's attack. It only showed how many secrets Chris has and Piper had the feeling there were more to come in the next time.

Shane's yawning pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Let's get you to bed before you fall asleep in here. It's way past your bed time"

"Hey! I'm not three years old anymore, you know!" Shane complained.

"No, but eight. That isn't much of a difference!" Piper retorted.

Shane stuck out his tongue at Piper.

"And here I thought you were a mature boy!" Piper sighed.

The next morning Piper was the first one up. When she was making pancakes she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and spotted Chris whose hair stood out in every direction possible.

"Good morning sweetheart! Feeling a little bit better?" Piper asked.

Chris' shoulders slumped but just as he opened his mouth Shane appeared in the kitchen and meant: "Yeah dad, feeling any better?"

In an eye blink Chris' whole attitude changed.

"Yeah, the sleep helped a lot"

Shane put his hands on his hips.

"Dad, don't lie! I can see in your eyes that you want to break down every second. Tell me when you're feeling bad, I can take it!" Shane said serious.

Chris sighed loudly.

"Damn, do you have to grow up so fast?"

Shane's look only hardened.

"Okay, okay! You're right! After breakfast we'll have a father son talk"

Chris put his hands in the air.

"Who the hell are YOU?" Piper suddenly asked, referring to the person behind Chris.

**AN: Omg finally finished the second chapter! I wrote it during school and at the moment I'm sitting in a bus on my way home. I just hope I can still read my writing when I get home so I can type it with the computer. The streets in Italy are really crappy! Okay, then I'll begin writing the third chapter. And sorry you had to wait so long for an update! Schoolso much stress. If I survive this school year…well, let's just say it would be a wonder. :-) Andi**


	3. Chapter 3

Behind Chris stood a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white dress. She had a unique calming radiation. There could be the third world war taking place in that room and Piper, Chris and Shane would have no fear at all just because of this woman.

"But in this family you can never be sure" Piper thought and eyed the woman suspicious. She lifted her hands just in case this woman outed herself as a demon, ready to blow her up every second.

At the same time Chris wasn't sure what to think of the woman. He was sure he had seen her in the book of shadows, he just couldn't remember what the entry next to the illustration said.

"Who are you?" Piper asked rudely and pulled Chris out of his thinking.

The woman smiled slightly and meant: "I'm the angel of destiny"

She took a step closer to Chris who was unable to move.

"Christopher, so young, but still you have an enormous mission to fulfil. Life was very bad to you; you suffered so much when everybody who was close to you died. But still you showed no signs of weakness, even in the darkest hours when everything seemed lost and every other person would have given up. You showed courage and strength, you gave other people hope and that's why I think I should give you something back"

Chris became nervous.

"And what?"

"Me…" a soft voice said that Chris would recognize everywhere. The next moment Bianca appeared from behind the doorway.

"MOM!" Shane screamed happily and hugged her leg.

"Hey my little boy" Bianca smiled.

Meanwhile Chris was at loss for words. Seeing the love of his life again after watching her getting killed by his brother only a few days ago…to say that he was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

"Is it really you?" he stuttered.

Bianca laughed at his words and that's when Chris knew it was really Bianca. Even if her laugh was very rare in the future he would recognize it every time.

"But I don't understand. I mean you are dead. What are you doing here?" Chris still stuttered and looked from Bianca to the angel of destiny.

"Well I said I would give you something back and I knew how much Bianca means to you. So I talked to the angel of death and he agreed that Bianca could go back to you…alive. And she'll stay here until she dies…again" the angel of destiny meant with soft eyes.

This time Chris didn't even try to hide his tears as he wrapped his arms around Bianca and hugged her so tight that Bianca feared she would die right now from lack of air.

"Chris…air" she laughed.

"Whoops, sorry" Chris laughed, let go of her and kissed her with all passion he had.

"Get a room" Paige protested and put her hands over Shane's eyes.

"No, continue. This is so romantic" Phoebe whispered with glassy eyes.

"Okay, stop it you two. Breakfast is ready" Piper said and filled the mugs with coffee.

Chris turned around to thank the angel of destiny, but she had already faded away.

They sat down and began eating while it was nearly impossible to Chris to put a muffin in his mouth because he was grinning from ear to ear.

"So" Piper began "I heard you are a Phoenix Bianca"

Phoebe spit her whole coffee over the table.

"Whoops" she said embarrassed and cleaned up the mess she had made.

"Piper" Chris whispered threatening while Shane looked from Piper to Chris to Bianca like he was following a football game.

"It's alright Chris" Bianca said and put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"You're right, I am a Phoenix. And before I met Chris I killed every one I was paid to, innocent or demon. But then I met Chris and he showed me how to love and that it wasn't fair to kill innocents who have done nothing wrong. And so I became good and stopped killing because Chris was all that mattered to me and he didn't like the thought of me getting killed during one of my attacks"

Chris still looked like he would like to do nothing more than to pour his coffee in Piper's face.

"Okay, could you please stop it" Phoebe pleaded as the strained atmosphere in the room made her head hurt.

"Okay, okay. First problem, I don't mind you all sleeping in our house but we have no room left except Shane sleeps in a room with Wyatt" Paige interrupted the silence.

"No way, I don't want to be woken up by Wyatt's screams every five minutes" Shane pouted.

"You don't have to honey; I'm going to kill demons again. I'm sure I'll get well paid. And then we're going to buy a house" Bianca smiled.

"No way," Chris protested. "and what if you get killed? I'll get a job!"

"I can manage Chris. The demons in this time are not as dangerous as the demons in the future, you know" Bianca raised her voice.

"Stop it! You two are together again for barely one hour and you're already fighting!" Shane yelled.

"You're right" Chris meant and kissed Bianca.

"Oh no, not again" Paige sighed and shook her head.

"Isn't love a wonderful thing" Phoebe sighed happily.

Piper gave her younger sister a strange look before she spoke:

"Okay, you can stay here for a while. Bianca, you and Chris take the guest room and Shane can sleep in the attic, there's a pretty comfortable sofa"

With this the discussion was over and Shane, Chris and Bianca decided to go to the park.

**One hour later:**

Chris followed Shane's voice that called out to him.

"Shane, where are you?" he screamed and ran around the park.

He really began to get worried.

"I'm up here". Shane's voice was suddenly really close to Chris.

"What do you mean up here?"

"Just lift your head"

Chris looked up and was quite astonished as he saw Shane sitting on a branch of a high tree.

"Ahm Shane, what the hell are you doing up there?"

"That doesn't matter. Help me get down!"

"Oh god, you have to be kidding me!" Chris murmured and began climbing up the tree. As he arrived next to Shane he looked down to the floor.

"Whoah! Damn, that's high!" he took hold of the branch next to him.

"You're not going to tell me that, are you? I mean, you are not afraid of demons, Wyatt and not even mom when she has her period and now you're telling me that you are afraid of heights?!" Shane mocked his dad.

"Shane, don't take it personally but just shut up!" Chris grinned nervous.

"Wow, my boyfriend's an ape!" Bianca laughed. Chris and Bianca haven't even noticed her standing there and looking up to them.

"You catch him Bi?" Chris meant and took hold of Shane.

"Are you crazy?? You just can't throw me off this tree. What if mom can't catch me?" Shane yelled.

"That would be bad luck, I guess" Chris simply said and threw Shane down to Bianca.

After Bianca has caught Shane Chris began climbing down the tree. Suddenly a squirrel jumped out from the leafs. Chris shouted and lost hold because of the shock.

"Ouch! That hurt" he groaned as he hit the hard floor. "Would somebody please help me?"

But Shane and Bianca were too occupied at laughing.

"That was great dad. You should have seen you. I don't think any one has screamed so loud just because of a squirrel!" Shane laughed and held his stomach.

"This is so not funny!" Chris stood up and freed himself of the dust that was covering his clothes.

"My little Chrissy, I can't believe how cute you are when you're angry!" Bianca ruffled his hair.

Chris folded his arms and began walking away.

"Hey, wait for us" Bianca yelled out to him, ran after him and jumped on his back. Chris laughed out loud and ran around the park with Bianca on his back and Shane chasing them.

This was the first day of the family that wasn't ruined by a demon's attack or a fight.

**AN: I know, this chapter is kinda weird, especially the park scene but ****I couldn't stop myself from writing it. I thought it was funny; well I sometimes have a strange sense of humor. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be a little dramatic, but I think you can take it without suffering a mental breakdown. **

**At the end of this chapter I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. You're great!!!!**

**sylaine: I know it's kinda weird that Shane is so mature for his age but I thought it would fit because he has been through so much in the future. And hey, it's a fan fiction… :-)**

**ChristineFullerStorms: You make me blush:-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Finally an update. Lol. Sorry and thanks for waiting so long! ;-) Well I changed Shane's age from 4 to 10 because I need him more mature in the future chapters than any 4 year old could ever be. I wanted to make him 10 years old but Chris would have been a really young father. ;-) So don't be confused. The chapter takes place at the episode 6x12 (Pipers birthday when Paige and Phoebe create the perfect man for her and when they scream at Chris in the attic after Wyatt got kidnapped and Chris told them that Wyatt is evil in his time. If you can't remember read the transcript.**

* * *

"Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore" Piper said angrily as Bianca and Shane, who had heard everything entered the attic.

Bianca went to stand next to Chris.

"You don't mean that Piper" she said.

"Shut the hell up, you evil bitch! Get out of my house. I never want to see you again" Piper shouted and lifted her hands to blow Chris and Bianca up.

"We're going" Chris said softly "But please let Shane stay here. He has done nothing wrong"

"But dad, you can't leave me alone. I want to go with you!" Shane protested.

Chris crouched down next to him and whispered:

"I'm so sorry Shane but you've got to stay here. I don't want something to happen to you and the sisters are the best ones to protect you. Be a brave boy and stay here and if something is wrong you can call me and your mom and I will be here in no time"

"Okay dad" Shane looked down on the floor. Chris hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be alright" he promised his son before he and Bianca orbed away.

"What was that little liar thinking? Accusing my son of being evil! I swear if he ever sets a foot again in this house I will personally kill him!" Piper yelled and kicked a box that was standing in the attic.

"Shut up! You don't know anything. Dad didn't lie. Wyatt is evil!" Shane yelled. He was shaking from head to toe because of his anger.

"Shut up you little brat. You will just end like your parents, a little manipulating asshole!" Piper screamed and took some threatening steps towards Shane.

"Piper! Are you out of your mind? He's just a little child, how dare you talk to him like that?" Phoebe went to stand in front of Shane to protect him. She was furious.

"How can you defend them after what they said about your nephew?"

"I don't, alright? I don't believe Chris and Bianca, Wyatt can't be evil, he's going to be the greatest good the world has ever seen. But Shane isn't responsible for his parents' actions. I know you're angry but don't let it out on Shane. He has done nothing wrong" Phoebe said with a calm voice.

She turned around to see if Shane was alright after Piper's little outburst. He just stared coldly at all of the sisters.

"You don't know anything. Just because Wyatt is your son and nephew you think he could never do anything wrong but you have no idea what he caused to the people in the future. You don't know what we went trough just because of Wyatt" he whispered and stormed out of the attic.

"Shane, wait!" Paige called after him and followed him.

"Damn, why are these kids always so fast?!" she wondered.

When she arrived in the first floor she saw that the front door was open.

"Shane, come back here!! It's too dangerous out there!" she screamed and ran to the outside.

"Watch out!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Chris and Bianca just wandered down the street. Everyone was in his own thoughts about what had just happened back at the Halliwell house. 

"What are we going to do now?" Chris suddenly broke down sobbing.

Bianca bent down and hugged Chris.

"My own mother hates me!! Why can't she just believe me, why can't they all believe me? Is that too much to ask? I can't do this anymore!! It hurts so much. Why does she always put Wyatt over me?"

Bianca stroked his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear.

Suddenly Chris lifted his head as if he could sense that something was terrible wrong.

"Watch out!" Bianca heard Paiges all too familiar voice.

Time seemed to stand still af Bianca saw how her little son ran out on the street.

"Shane" she screamed desperately. "Chris, we have to do something"

She glanced beside her but Chris wasn't there anymore.

She looked back to Shane who wasn't able to move. Suddenly blue orbs appeared next to him. He was pushed aside.

Phoebe and Piper ran out of the house when they heard Paige scream: "Watch out"

They were just turning the corner when they heard a crash.

Phoebes eyes widened as she sprinted towards the direction of Biancas following screams.

She stopped immediately when she saw the Chris lying on the street. Pipers mouth opened to a scream but not a sound escaped her mouth.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment.

Bianca wasted no time and sprinted to Chris. She crouched down next to him and held his head in her hands.

Shane couldn't move, he just stared at his father.

"Oh my god" Phoebe and Paige yelled at the same time and ran to the family.

Finally Piper overcame the shock. She lifted her head towards the sky and screamed as loud as she could: "Leo! Leo!"

Bianca took in the appearance of her boyfriend. Blood poured out from his mouth and from a gash on his head. His arms were covered in bruises. But what worried Bianca the most was that Chris' breathing was irregular and way too weak.

Meanwhile Piper was still screaming for Leo to come.

Little did they all know that he would never come.

* * *

**AN: Finally! I finished the chapter! I don't like the last part when Paige screams "Watch out!" Just let me know what you think. If you think it's crap, I'll rewrite it. **

**I'd like to thank you for your reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me, they are my inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reads this story. hugs It's 0:55 AM in Italy so I'll just go to bed. Good night! ;-) Andi**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thx for the reviews!! ;-)

wiccanforever: EK! YAy! You updated! UPDATE SOON!

Blackangle2011: update soon

**AN: Here you go! **

lizardmomma: good job

**AN: thx!! **

angelkat2502: no...chris...lol. Great chapter once again! love this story

angelkatxx

**AN: Thank you so much! I know, I love the story too. Lol**

MONEBUDDHA: Don't worry about the "watch out" part. You needed someone to say something like that to draw attention. I'm really liking the story.

**AN: Thanks!! About the "watch out" part. Yeah, I couldn't let Paige strip in front of everybody just to draw attention. Lol**

* * *

"Leo! Leo!"

"He isn't coming Piper..." Phoebe whispered.

But Biana heard it anyway and sobbed harder.

"Chris! You can't leave me. I can't do this without you. Why does fate always want to seperate us?"

Shane bent down next to his mother and took her hand in his.

**FLASHBACK:**

Chris opened the door to his home. It was protected with magic spells so none of Wyatt's demons could endanger his and his girlfriend's lifes.

He was only sixteen years old but knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bianca.

"Bianca! I'm home!"

Bianca came running to him and hugged him tightly. A smile was playing on her lips.

"Hey honey!! How did the mission went?"

Chris freed himself out of her hug and took a seat in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" Bianca asked as she followed him. Concern marked her features.

"Shane died..." Chris whispered.

"What...? Oh Chris, I'm so sorry. Come here" Bianca said shocked and took her boyfriend once again in her arms.

Shane and Chris were best friends since they were kids. After Chris' family got killed, Shane and Bianca were the only things left to him in the world that meant something to him.

_Two days later:_

"Chris" Bianca entered their bedroom.

Since he came home he spent the whole day sitting by himself, questioning the world, fate, his whole life.

"Hey", he gave her a quick kiss on the lips , "what is it?"

"I know this isn't the right time. But I think you should know something"

Chris looked doubtfully at his girlfriend.

"You're not going to break up with me, are you? You can't do that. You're the only thing I have left. I know I don't spend enough time with you because of all this missions but I promise I'll do something about it. But please don't leave me. I can't..."

"Chris", Bianca interrupted him grinning, "you're rambling and no, I'm not breaking up with you"

"Then what is it?"

"..."

"Do you want to buy a new house? I know this one's way too big for us. I mean I have never even been in the cellar. We could rent a flat if that's what you want..."

"Chris, do you have a certain quote of words you have to say today? About the house...I think we could use the space in the near future..."

Chris' eyes widened.

"You...you...are...pr...preg..."

"Yeah Chris. I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Bianca screeched.

"..."

"Chris? Come on, say something!"

THUDD.

Bianca stared down at her boyfriend.

"Well, you could have at least said something before falling unconscious"

_9 months later:_

"One last push Bianca. Come on, you can do it" Chris comforted her.

Finally the most wonderful sound filled their bedroom, crying.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy son" Marissa, the doctor, said.

She wrapped the tiny creature in a blue blanket and lay it in the arms of the totally exhausted Bianca.

Chris lay down next to her, lay his arm around her shoulder and took a good look at his newbornly son.

The baby had it's little fingers wrapped about Biancas hair and found comfort in her halt.

"Have you thought about a name yet?" Marissa asked and smiled at the family.

"Yeah" Chris answered, "Shane"

**PRESENT:**

"We have to do something, we can't let Chris die, even if you, Piper, hate him" Phoebe exclaimed to her sisters.

"No, we can't let him die. But Leo won't come. I don't know what to do!!" Piper yelled hysterical.

"Hey I have an idea..." Paige spoke her thoughts.

"And...would you please tell it to us?" Phoebe said irritated.

"I'm half whitelighter, right?"

"Yeah, we know that Paige. Thank you. Leo isn't here and you can't heal Chris by yourself. You're too weak to!" Piper snapped.

"Would you please let me finish", Paige snapped back, "Shane can help me. I mean he is part whitelighter too. Give it a thought. It could work"

"He's just 8 years old. He's still too weak" Phoebe gave her sister to think

"Oh god no!!! Don't take Chris away from me!!" Bianca sobbed.

Paige gave her sister a serious look.

"Chris won't hold on for long anymore. It's our only chance!!"

The charmed ones came to a silent understanding and went over to Shane and Bianca

"Honey" Phoebe took Shane aside "Paige can heal your dad but she needs your help. Do you think you can do that?"

Shane nodded.

Piper pulled Bianca away and hugged her. She still was very angry but pushed her feelings aside for a moment.

Paige took Shanes hand in her own and guided it over his dad's body.

"You have to concentrate now Shane. Concentrate on all the love you feel for your dad and immagine him being healthy again and talking to him"

Shane closed his eyes.

Paige held her own hand above Chris' body.

Phoebe held her breath as she waited for the gold glowing to appear.

Shane thought back to the day in the park with his parents. A warm feeling spread through his body and through his closed eyes he could see a glow.

"It works" Paige whispered.

Slowly Chris' blood disappeared from the street back into his body. The wounds closed.

Suddenly Paige could feel how Shane's grip on her hand lessened. She gave him a strange look. His facial features relaxed as he became unconscious.

"Shane" Phoebe yelled and ran to him.

"I can't give up now" she heard her younger sister whisper. Her face was crunched up in concentration.

She gave a loud sigh as Chris' eyes finally opened. He took in a sharp breath and sat up confused.

"What happened?" he asked but coughed at his dry throath.

Bianca leaped from Piper's arms and flung herself into Chris' arms.

Chris held her as she cried and clung tightly onto his shirt.

Suddenly Chris leaped up from the asphalt.

"Where's Shane??"

"Calm down honey" Phoebe lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, "he's alright. He healed you with Paige's help and passed out from the exhaustion. But he's alright. You saved him"

Chris gave a content sigh and helped Bianca up. She was still crying.

"Hey" Chris hugged her tightly, "everything's alright. I'm fine. Like you said we're destinied to be together and nothing can seperate us so fast"

Paige sat on the ground and took deep breaths.

Chris let Phoebe take care of Bianca and kneeled down next to Paige.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just pretty tired. Right now I'd just like to kiss the inventor of the bed"

Chris laughed.

"Yeah, god bless him! Listen, I just want to say thank you for saving me"

"There's nothing to thank for. Without Shane I wouldn't have been able to heal you"

"Yeah, he's pretty strong for his age", Chris looked proudly at his son, "but I'm sure it was your idea. You're very smart, even if you don't think so. Just don't underestimate you. And...thank you!"

They hugged.

Chris turned to Piper.

"Listen, I know you're very angry at the moment, but could we please spend the night at your house? I want to be there for Shane when he wakes up and I don't exactly want him to wake up in fucked up warehouse"

Piper sighed.

"Okay, you can sleep there but only because Paige and Phoebe would kill me if I said no"

Chris ignored her biting undertone and picked Shane up.

Together they walked back to the Halliwell house.

* * *

AN: Finished!! ;-)

I need a new beta-reader. Grumpy-K isn't responding to my PM or she simply didn't get them.

So, if anybody is interested...let me know. ;-)

Andi


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well, here's the next chapter but before that:

lizardmomma: very nice, Good thinking on Paige's part.

**AN: thanks!! In the show she appears silly sometimes, but I think she can be smart too. **

angelkat2502: yey!! shane to the rescue

**AN: Yeah! I can immagine him as a lifeguard when he's grown up.**

Charmedchick89: ok so much more please and i have a question are you aware of how old Chris is because in your story your making him older then he was in the show

**AN: Yeah, I know. Shane war originally supposed to be 4 years old. It would have fit perfectly with Chris' age. But then I needed him to be older and I couldn't have Chris becoming a father at 12/13. I mean, yeah there are a lot of young fathers out there but that's just a little bit too extreme And thanks for adding the story to story alert**

wiccanforever: Is a beta-reader the person who kind of proof-reads your new chapters to make sure they make sense? If so, I'd do it. Write to me if you need me! UPDATE SOON! ASAP!

P.S. I think Piper is a huge jerk!

**AN: Thank you so much!!! I don't even know how to thank you for beta-reading. P.S. Yeah, Piper's being a real jerk right now but who knows, that could change soon... **

soapfan2006: please update soon!

i love love love love the story!

especially chris and bianca!

**AN: Wow, someone's a little bit hyperactive. ;-) Thank so much for the compliment! Thanks for reading!**

**To everybody: Thanks for everything!!**

* * *

****

The next day:

Bianca stood in the attic flipping through the book of shadows searching for demons who could turn Wyatt.

She hasn't been able to sleep the whole night. The thoughts what would have happened if Paige and Shane weren't able to heal Chris were tormenting her.

"I need to stop thinking about it! Chris is alright and that's all that matters right now. He can't worry about me when his mission to save Wyatt still isn't fulfilled!! Okay, back to work," she thought and continued looking for demons.

**Meanwhile:**

Chris entered the kitchen.

The three sisters who were sitting at the table, lifted their head and looked inquiringly at him.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Phoebe slipped into concern mode.

"Um...yeah. Just wanted to get myself something to drink," Chris answered and stared down to the floor.

"If you don't stop staring at it, your eyes will burn holes into it," Paige tried to lift the strained atmosphere in the room.

"Yeah, sorry," Chris laughed and filled himself a cup of coffee.

The only thing in the room that could be heard was...well...nothing.

Suddenly Phoebe let a pin drop.

"Ahm...Phoebe, are you feeling alright?" Piper asked and looked concerned at her sister.

"Yeah sure, I just wanted to see, if that really works with the silence and the pin," Phoebe shrugged.

"Is Shane still unconscious?" Paige changed the subject.

"Yeah, he's pretty spent after yesterday."

Once again silence dominated the room.

Suddenly Chris noticed that Piper looked different then usual.

After everything that happened he would have expected her to look angry, and he was right, but she looked also very depressed.

Little did he know that she was going through the events of the previous day again.

"Damn, why have I yelled at Shane like this?! If I wouldn't have, then he wouldn't have been out on the street. God knows what could have happened if Chris or Shane died. Bianca would probably try to kill me right now. And if Shane died in the accident, oh my god, Chris and Bianca love him so much. I can't even immagine what it would be like to lose Wyatt or Leo for that matter. Like Phoebe said, Shane isn't responsible for his parent's doings. I don't know where all this is heading and I don't want to know either! I have a bad feeling about all this. Something is going to happen and I'm terrified of it."

"Ahm...Piper?"

Piper looked up and saw Chris standing next to her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah sure, I just can't stand having such a liar in my house. And drop that act, it's not like you care if I feel alright!!" Piper snapped and turned back to her cooking.

"Dad? Dad!!" a voice suddenly yelled and in the next second Shane came sprinting down the stairs.

He was rooted to the spot when he entered the kitchen.

Before he could ask his father if he was alright Chris crouched down next to him.

"Don't worry I'm alright."

"Please dad, don't be angry with me..." Shane whispered.

"Why would I be angry? Because you were out on the street even if I told you clearly to stay with the sisters."

Shane looked down to the floor as tears found his way in his eyes. One of his worst dreams came true...his dad was disappointed at him.

"Listen Shane. I don't know why you were out on the street but it doesn't matter. Sure, it would have been better if you stayed with the sisters but I won't blame you. And I'm not disappointed...I'm proud. Proud because you showed that you're strong and that you aren't afraid to show people the love you feel for them, even after everything you have seen. You saved me. I couldn't be more proud of you. I love you Shane, never forget that!!"

Bianca came into the kitchen while their family was hugging.

"Hey honey, you feeling alright again?" she asked Shane.

Shane nodded as he hugged his mother.

"And yeah, there was one thing I wanted to know..." Bianca stated and looked hard at the sisters, "Why was Shane out on the street?"

* * *

**AN: I know, really short chapter and it isn't good. I had such a bad writers blockade it almost hurt to write this. Next chapter will be better...or so I hope. I'll try my best to satisfy my fans. P.S. Next chapter should be up in a few days. Andi**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Currently I'm planning the whole story so I already know how it is going to end. ;-) Hint: It's not gonna be Gideon who turns Wyatt. Well, here is the next chapter:**

* * *

Phoebe and Paige held their breath as they looked at Piper who looked down to the floor. 

"Ahm it was because...I think you should know something Chris and Bianca...Shane was on the street because..." she began but got interrupted from Shane.

"I wanted to follow you. I was afraid to stay with the sisters. You were always with me and with everything that happened to us in the future I was afraid to stay with strangers"

"Is that right Piper?" Bianca asked and gave her a curious glance.

The uncomfortable look on her face hasn't gone unnoticed by her.

Piper gulped and looked towards Shane whose eyes bore through her.

"Yeah, that's right" she answered quickly.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way...me and Bianca will go demon hunting. If you need something call me. Otherwise we will be back soon...and Shane, stay with the sisters this time. If not I'll ground you" Chris said and orbed away with Bianca in tow.

"Well...that was interesting...I have to go to work" Phoebe said quickly and darted out of the door.

"Well...I have to go to Richard"

"Wait!! I thought you broke up with him?!" Piper yelled before Paige could run out of the room.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot" Paige said and ran out of the room anyway.

"I guess this leaves us time to talk" Piper said and patted the spot next to her on the sofa.

"Let's cut the small talk", Shane ignored her, "you want to know why I lied to my parents"

"Yeah..."

"And don't even think that I wanted to spare you a huge fight with them. I only did this because they already have enough on their minds. I don't want to cause them a fight with you when they still haven't been able to find out who turns Wyatt. And don't say anything about Wyatt now. I don't care if you don't believe me. I know what I saw and believe me you can't even imagine it in your worst nightmares. You may think that he is the greatest good the world could ever afford but you're wrong. He wants to possess everything and everyone even if it means that he has to kill to gain it. I know you lost your sister but this is nothing compared to what my father had to go through. He lost his mother, his brother, his whole family. Not to mention his friends and mom for a short amount of time. So don't criticize him when you still don't know what he gave up on to save your son!!"

He left Piper agape and went to the attic to wait for his parents.

"You can come out Paige...didn't someone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Piper said after a few seconds.

"Sorry" Paige blushed and sat down next to Piper.

"I thought you went away"

"Originally I wanted to go shopping but then I remember that I have no money left, I spent it on this hot black dress"

Piper remained silent and stared straight ahead.

"Well", Paige began,,"that was an interesting conversation you had with Shane"

"He sure has his big mouth from his parents"

"You still don't believe him, do you?"

"No, I have no reason to. I mean, Chris has manipulated everything since he came here. He lied to us, made Leo an elder and even accused my son of being evil"

"Maybe he's right..."

"You haven't said that" Piper threatened.

"Just think of it. Wyatt was predicted to be the greatest good the world has ever seen. The whole underworld knows this and just imagines what could be done if Wyatt was on the side of the evil. They could defeat the good side!! And there probably won't be a chance so soon again. So why not change his mind and let him grow up thinking his fate is to possess the world, to control it instead of saving it from the evil"

"Even if that would be right, when would they have the chance? We always protect Wyatt from demons!!"

"Yeah but it is possible. You wanted to protect Prue too but she died anyway. And if Wyatt will really be turned think of Chris and Bianca, what they gave up to save your son, my nephew. Bianca let Chris even think that their son was dead so he could go back to the past and prevent Wyatt from becoming evil"

"And exactly this is what seems strange to me. I mean, why would Chris give up all this just to save a person he most probably hates?"

"Maybe he's the only hope the people in the future have. Maybe it' his fate to save the world!"

"Come on Paige. Chris can't even protect himself, remember when he got shot with a darklighter arrow by the gith demon? Why would the people from the future send him and not us for example? We would trust our future selfes more than Chris!"

"Well...maybe Wyatt...killed us in the future..."

"Stop it right there Paige!!! This is ridiculous. Wyatt would never kill us, his family. What the hell is wrong with you? Has Chris manipulated you too? You're seriously defending this bastard and his evil bitch...and offending your own family?! Get out of my sight!!" Piper screamed inflamed with rage and stormed out of the room.

At this moment Phoebe came back.

"Hey what happened here? I have never heard Piper swear so much. I even doubt some words she said do even exist"

"Believe me, you don't want to know..." Paige answered.

"I'll go upstairs to wait for Bianca and Chris. I need to warn them of Piper"

They went upstairs where Shane still waited and flipped through the book of shadows to distract himself.

"Hey there honey" Phoebe said and sat down next to him.

"Hey. What have you done to Piper? I think whole San Francisco heard her screaming"

"I offered my mind. Big mistake as you can see" Paige sighed.

Suddenly orbs appeared in the attic and a few seconds later Chris and Bianca materialized.

"Mom, dad!! You're hurt" Shane exclaimed as he saw the blood staining their clothes and arms.

"It's nothing Shane, just a few scratches. Don't worry" Chris ruffled Shane's hair.

Piper entered the attic and looked sceptically at the little family.

"Piper..." Bianca greeted with a nod.

Piper snorted and wanted to go downstairs again when suddenly a portal opened on one of the walls.

Everyone was too astonished to take in fighting stances.

Out of the portal came a teenager, not older than 16 years old with longer black hair and green eyes.

Chris eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly Piper shouted: "Demon!" and tried to blow him up.

Chris pushed him out of the way just a few milli seconds before the deadly blast could hit the stranger.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Wiccanforever meant that she would like Paige to defend Chris and Bianca and I liked the idea. Let me know what you think, leave a review. Thanks! Andi**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Wow, my fastest update yet. Have fun reading!**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? I knew it, I knew you were evil!"

"What do YOU think you're doing? You nearly killed your grandson!" Chris shouted angrily.

"Hi dad. How did you know it was me?" the now known to be the older version of Shane meant astonished but at the same time unlike all the others in the room serene.

"Your eyes..."

Older Shane (I'll just call him Shane16 and young Shane, Shane8 from now on when the two of them are in the same room) grinned and hugged his father.

THUDD!

Everyone turned around shocked to see Shane8 lying unconscious on the floor.

"Oops! Guess the shock was too big for him to see his older version" Bianca said smiling and hugged her older son.

"Piper? Piper? Come on, say something, you're scaring me. Piper!" Phoebe yelled and moved her hand in front of Piper's face.

Chris turned around and looked concerned at Piper.

Then his eyes widened in shock when he realized for the first time that his big secret had been blurted out.

Piper seemed to be in her own world.

"Okay Piper, get yourself together. Chris is your son...I mean there is nothing wrong with that. I always wanted to have more children than just one. He came back to the past to save his older brother and I treated him like an asshole... OH MY GOD! What have I done? How could I be so blind? He looks so much like me! And his eyes...I have looked him in the eyes so often when I tried to read him and never even noticed that he has Leo's eyes! Okay, pull yourself together Piper!" she thought before she spoke up.

"Chris..."

But Chris interrupted her before she even had a chance to explain herself.

"Not now"

He led Bianca and Shane16 downstairs while Paige and Phoebe lay Shane8 on the sofa.

* * *

**PAIGE'S ROOM:**

"Okay", Chris said as they all sat on the bed, „"before we clarify what you are doing here Shane I would like to ask you a question. Why have you told Piper that I'm her son? I have noticed that you had the hardest time to suppress a grin in the attic"

Shane sighed.

"Damn, why do you always see through me? With my younger version here you changed my memories and I remember now that it was very hard for you to look at grandma without thinking of your childhood, when Wyatt was still good and you were the perfect family. You may try to act tough but I can also see through you. You miss her but at the same time you are afraid to admit it. You're too afraid to get close to her only to lose her after the mission. But wouldn't that be less painful than standing next to her everyday and not being able to tell her that you love her? Believe me dad, when you go back to your future you would be sorry for not telling her! Every seconds counts dad, never forget that. Even if you have to separate from her again.

And this is why I told grandma that you are her son. I knew you would never tell her even if your life depended on it, so I did it for you. So take advantage of it and tell her how you really feel!"

Chris took a deep breath. "Later"

"Then it could already be too late" Shane gave him to think.

"I will talk to her when I finished saving Wyatt. Not before that"

Bianca interrupted them when she saw how Shane got angry.

She knew he only wanted the best for his father but Chris was stubborn and he sure wouldn't give Shane the satisfaction of listening to him when his other version was half of Chris' seize.

"Okay Shane, now it's my turn to ask you something before we get to the main thing. Do you get along well in the future with me and your dad?" she asked and her face softened.

Shane took in a sharp breath.

"You know I can't tell you that"

Chris smiled sadly.

"We died, didn't we?"

Shane nodded sadly and this was the only answer Chris and Bianca needed.

They hugged their son briefly before they returned to business.

"So I guess that means Wyatt is still evil" Chris spoke his thoughts.

Then he turned to Bianca.

"This means we can go back to the future. We're done here"

Shane interrupted him quickly:

"No!! That's why I came here. I know who turned Wyatt!"

* * *

**ATTIC:**

"Just let it out Piper!" Phoebe said as she hugged her older sister who was crying her heart out.

Paige sat next to the unconscious Shane on the sofa, her face buried in her hands.

"So that's why they send Chris back. Because he is Wyatt's older brother. Everything is so clear now. God, we put him trough hell. Piper almost killed him. I don't know how everything should become alright again..."

"Everything is going to be alright sweetie. I promise!" Phoebe tried to calm Piper down but she wasn's sure if she could keep her promise.

"Oh my god, what have I done? I mistrusted my own son. How could I be so naive and think that we could protect Wyatt from every demon?" Piper sobbed.

"Should we call Leo?" Phoebe whispered to Paige but Piper heard her anyway.

"No!! Not before I talk to Chris alone. Plus he wouldn't believe us. He loves Wyatt so much, he would only think Chris is trying to manipulate us"

"You can't change the past, only the future. Talk to Chris" Paige spoke before she left the attic.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I don't like this chapter especially the dialogues. Tell me what you think of it, I'll rewrite it if you think it's crap.**

**I just realized that almost every chapter ends with a cliffhanger.**

**I need a new beta-reader until wiccanforever can beta-read for me again. Let me know if you're interested. **

**The big questions will be answered in the next chapter:**

**Will Piper have the chance to talk to Chris?**

**Who is trying to turn Wyatt?**

**Andi**

**PS: Don't forget to leave a review. ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**PAIGE'S BEDROOM:**

"You found out who turns Wyatt? Who is it?" Chris asked.

"The demon of mind. Like the name says he can totally turn people's mind but only every thousand years and only one person's mind. He has only two hours time than he has to go back to hell and wait for his next chance.

He will turn Wyatt completely. Wyatt thinks that it's right what he does in the future!

The demon of mind can't be destroyed and he will find Wyatt everywhere, even if you bring him to magic school or the elders.

The only chance to stop him from turning Wyatt is to fight him for so long that he has no chance to turn him.

But the demon of mind is one of the most powerful the underworld has ever afforded. Just one moment of inattention and he will kill you" Shane explained quickly.

Chris took a sharp breath.

"When will the thousand years be over?"

"Today at midnight"

"What? Why didn't you come earlier? We don't even have a plan to protect Wyatt from this demon!"

"I just couldn't, okay?"

Bianca looked oddly at her son.

"You couldn't do what?"

"See you again after such a long time. It hurts so much to be next to you and then going back to the future.

Dad, you were also afraid to see grandma and the others again after all these years. You even went shopping and got yourself a new haircut before you have come here!"

**(AN: I'm sorry, I just had to put this. I always laugh so hard when I imagine Chris at the hairdresser. Lol)**

Chris sighed and put a reassuring hand on Shane's shoulder that told him he wasn't mad at him.

"How did you even find out that it was the demon of mind that will turn Wyatt?"

"In my future the resistance has given up to fight Wyatt, he is just too powerful. That's why we have decided to research who could have turned him. We came across the demon of mind. We figured out the date, I went back to the past, our suspicion has been confirmed and I came here immediately"

Chris looked at his watch.

"Okay, we have four hours left to think of a plan. Shane, you go back to your future"

"What? No! I want to help you!" Shane protested.

Bianca shook her head.

"No, your father is right. If something goes wrong you have to fight Wyatt and protect the people from him in case he attacks you. Let's go upstairs and send you back"

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**ATTIC:**

Bianca hugged Shane16.

"I know you think it's unfair that you have to leave us so soon again but we have to make sacrifices to save the world. I'm so proud of you honey. You grew up to be the handsome and sincere son I always wanted. I love you, never forget that. And this time we will watch you growing up"

"I love you too mom. Take care of you"

Mother and son broke the hug.

Chris stepped forward and looked his son in the eyes.

"I couldn't be prouder of you. You take a big part in saving the world. I promise you that I will do everything so you get the life you deserve. I love you Shane"

"I love you too dad. Just one more advice: Put a spell on the room so that the demon of mind has no chance to escape! Take care of mom and the younger version of me. Oh, and one more thing: Never give little me marbles, that could take a bad ending for my nose"

The two hugged while Bianca said the spell and the portal from which Shane exited only a few hours ago opened.

Shane waved his parents goodbye.

Piper and the sisters entered the attic and saw how the portal closed.

"I guess Shane went back to his future" Phoebe stated.

Bianca wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Yes, he told us who is going to turn Wyatt"

She explained the charmed ones everything.

"There's no way you're going by yourself. We'll come with you" Paige yelled.

"No!" Chris said firmly.

"I won't let that happen, you can't expect that from me. You're my son Chris. It's my job to protect you and you and Bianca won't go alone, that's suicide!" Piper screamed desperately.

Paige and Phoebe agreed.

"My decision is final! You're not going to come with us. This mission is too dangerous. Piper, you're going to give birth to me. I can't let anything happen to you. Paige, something great will happen. I can't tell you what exactly only that Gideon will ask you a favor in a few weeks. I won't stand between you and your fate. Phoebe, you were like a mother for me when I had nobody else left. You will stay here, that's my last word" Chris said and turned to Bianca.

"Come on, we have to plan everything"

He took the book of shadows and went downstairs with it, Bianca following him.

**PIPER'S BEDROOM:**

Piper broke down.

"How can he expect something like this from me? There's no way I'm going to watch my son risking his own life"

Paige hugged Piper while Phoebe meant.

"There's only one person left who can change his mind…Leo! We need you!"

A few seconds later Leo materialized and caught sight of Piper.

"Piper! What's wrong?"

But Piper didn't hear him and continued crying.

"Leo, you should sit down" Phoebe suggested.

Leo shot her a skeptical glance.

"Okay, what is going on here? I would really like to know that"

Piper looked up from the floor.

"Leo, Chris is our son"

"What? That can't be true! He just wants to manipulate you!" Leo freaked out.

Paige stepped in.

"No! He is your son! Just look him in the eye and you know it. But that is completely unimportant now. He found out that the demon of mind is going to turn Wyatt and he and Bianca want to fight him all by themselves"

Leo's eyes widened.

"What? They can't do that! It's too dangerous. They'll get themselves killed"

"He doesn't want to endanger us. But there's no way we're just going to stand by and watch how he gets himself killed" Phoebe said desperately.

"Leo, please talk to him! I can't lose him. I have already lost a sister. I can't go through this again!" Piper sobbed.

Leo swallowed down the clump that has formed in his throat.

He sensed for Chris and orbed away.

**GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE:**

Chris sat on the highest spot of the bridge and looked at the traffic below him.

It was a beautiful night. The stars were clearly to be seen and the wind gave one the feeling that it could blow away all of his sorrows.

"This could be my last night on earth…" Chris thought and sighed.

How much had he given up? How long had he hoped for this moment, to find out who turns Wyatt? He had so many strategies planned to kill the evil bastard that took him away his brother to change him into a person he doesn't recognize anymore. And now? They were all blown away, gone with the nigh air of San Francisco. All he saw now were Shane and Bianca. The two people that meant more than anything in the world to him. Was this really worth it? Risking his life, his family?

"Yes! My family can't be happy as long as Wyatt is still evil. I need to try it, even if it costs me my life!" Chris said to himself.

Suddenly he saw orbs next to him and a few seconds later Leo appeared.

"Leo, what are you doing here?"

Leo remained silent and sat down next to Chris.

He looked at him while Chris was staring into the distance.

"Paige was right with the eyes" Leo thought sadly.

"They told you, didn't they?" Chris interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, they did"

"And they want you to change my mind"

"Yes, they do"

"Well, aren't you going to say something like 'Chris, you're my son. There's no way I'm going to let this happen'?"

"Well…no"

Chris looked at him surprised.

Before he could say anything Leo spoke up.

"I know that I can't convince you to not going. It's obvious that you hate me. I don't know what I have done in the future to you and you're most likely not going to tell me. And even if you would never admit it you resemble to me. Your only wish is to protect your family. So all I can say is that I'm proud of you, no matter if you save Wyatt or not and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. And if something goes wrong later on come back to the manor and I will do everything to help you saving Wyatt"

Chris bit his lip.

"Leo…dad…thank you!"

Leo smiled and took in the appearance of his son.

"You know, you really look like your mother, except you're eyes"

"Yeah, I heard that quite often. So…what are you going to tell mom?"

"The truth… but until then, let's just keep on sitting here and enjoying each other as son and father"

**PHOEBE'S BEDROOM:**

Bianca sighed as she stroked her son's hair.

"Honey…I know that you most likely cannot hear me since you're still unconscious"

Bianca sighed.

"This is probably the last time I'm able to talk to you and see you. In a few hours your father and I will be fighting the demon that turns Wyatt. I'm scared…because chances are that we're not going to survive it. But I can't let your father go alone. When I first met him I swore myself that I'm going to stand by his side, no matter what. Don't be sad if we die, you knew from the beginning that this mission forced us to make sacrifices. You won't be alone, you can stay with the sisters. I don't care what the Elders say about it"

Chris chose that moment to orb into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Saying goodbye to our son…maybe for the last time. Oh my god, what are we going to do? I don't want us to die" Bianca began crying.

"Oh Bi" Chris hugged her and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Bianca clung tightly to his shirt and gave free rein to her feelings.

"You don't have to come with me, you know" Chris said.

Bianca freed herself out of her boyfriend's hug and looked at him sternly.

"No! Maybe you can force the sisters to stay here but not me!"

Chris chuckled.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Yeah, about a thousand times but I don't mind hearing it again" Bianca smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The two shared a passionate kiss.

"So…we have three hours left" Bianca stated.

Chris grinned knowingly.

"Let's go to the club, there we can have some time alone"

**ATTIC:**

"Leo! So you're going to tell me that you're just going to stand by and watch our son die?! How could you do this? You were our last chance! I trusted you to change his mind"

"Piper, you know that nothing can stop him from going. He's just as stubborn as you! I wasn't going to waste the time I have left with my son trying to convince him to stay here!"

Tears found their way in Piper's eyes.

"If I can't force Chris to stay here then I just will have to go with him!"

"Piper, you heard what Chris says. He won't let us come" Phoebe exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to know. Paige, prepare some potions. This fucking demon of mind is going down. He messed with the wrong people"

"Why do you want me to make potions? The demon of mind can't be destroyed"

"Yeah I know that Paige. Make some smoke-bombs, which will distract him so we have a chance to attack him. The element of surprise is on our side"

**2 HOURS LATER**

**PHOEBE'S BEDROOM:**

"Even if I die I'll always watch over you, never forget that" Chris whispered to his son and looked at him lovingly.

"Chris, we need to go" Bianca said silently from behind him.

Chris nodded and pressed one last kiss on his son's forehead before he left the room.

Bianca whispered one last "I love you" then she closed the door to the bedroom behind her.

Chris was standing a few meters away from Bianca looking out of the window.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming downstairs.

They turned around and saw the sisters plus Leo descending from the attic.

The silence was overwhelming so Phoebe decided to make the first step.

She went towards Chris and hugged him.

"You see that you come back, okay? I need to ask you some more questions about the future"

Chris grinned.

"As if I would answer them"

"Oh believe me, you will. Otherwise I won't spoil you for the rest of your and little yours life"

"Oh, that's mean. Don't let little me pay for my stubbornness"

Meanwhile Paige hugged Bianca.

"When you come back you need to lend me this super hot leather outfit!"

Bianca laughed.

"Believe me, you can keep it! I hate it, it's way too tight. But you wear tighter things than that, don't you or do you just don't know how to do the laundry?"

Piper and Leo stood behind until Paige and Phoebe released their hugs.

"So I guess this is it, right?", Piper stepped forward, "come back, got me?"

"Or what, you'll ground me? I can orb you know"

"Not if I bind your powers"

Chris laughed and wrapped his arms around Piper.

"Take care of you mom"

"I will"

Next it was Leo's turn to hug his son.

"Well, I guess me and your mother need to get night active again, huh?" Leo grinned.

"Dad, that's gross!"

"Come on, it's not like you don't know the real deal. You have a son yourself"

"Shane was brought by the stork"

Piper smiled at her family when Bianca hugged her.

"I know we didn't have a good start but I hope things will be better in the future between us" Bianca said.

"Yes, I hope so too. You have to teach me how to keep Chris under control"

"Just threaten him that he gets no Christmas presents and he will be the nicest son you can ever imagine"

Piper stepped away and Leo gave Bianca a hug.

"So my future daughter in law, let's go out for a beer next Saturday"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I don't drink beer anymore. Besides do Elders really drink beer?"

"Nobody can stop us men from drinking beer. Why don't you drink beer anymore, had bad experience with it?"

"You could say that? Did you really think Chris and I never used protection? Shane was sired when Chris and I were drunk"

The last hug was released and Bianca and Chris stood back.

They waved their family and orbed away, hand in hand, maybe for the last time together.

"Let's go" Piper said as the last orb has disappeared.

**UNDERWORLD:**

"They acted strange, didn't they?" Chris asked as he and Bianca materialized in one on the countless caves of the underworld.

"Chris, they are always strange" Bianca grinned.

"And now, let's get to business. Let's save the world for the sake of our families"

**AN: Wow, such a long chapter****, I believe it's the longest yet. And this hugging scene, I was thinking for half an hour what everyone could say. XD. Thank you for all your reviews guys. You're great. I don't know what I would do without you.**

**I NEED A NEW BETA-READER!!! If somebody is interested tell me through a review, PM or email (you can find my adress in my profile) **

**And finally Leo is in this chapter. I totally forgot about him until a few days ago. lol**

**I finished writing the story Saturday, I cried. :-( **

**There are three more chapters and an epilogue to follow. **

**Well, a fighting scene stands before. It was my first one to write and I'm not sure if it turned out good.**

**I'm sorry for the short appearance of Shane16 but we will see him again in the epilogue.**

**Well, let me know what you think of this chapter. I want to get at least 10 reviews!! XD. Andi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, only three reviews but I'm glad for every**** single one I get. Lol**

**Again, I need a new beta-reader.**

**I know there are just three more chapters to follow but it's really important to me.**

**I don't want you to get confused because of the grammar mistakes.**

**So if anyone is interested, send me a PM, email ecc.**

**Thanks for you attention and have fun with the next chapter of "Back Together"**

* * *

**UNDERWORLD:**

"Have you finished putting the spell on the room?" Chris asked.

Bianca nodded and looked at her watch.

"He's going to be here at any moment"

Chris closed his eyes and concentrated on the rage and power that flooded his body.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

Bianca took a tight grip on her athame and got ready to attack every second.

But when the demon of mind finally appeared she couldn't move.

Her body was frozen; pictures of Shane entered her mind.

"Well, well, it's not that I'm unhappy to receive a reception committee but isn't it a little bit too much?" he taunted the couple.

"We know what you have planned and we're going to stop you!" Chris said firmly.

"You sound braver than you are, you know" the demon of mind replied grinning.

Suddenly the sound of orbs filled the room.

"What the hell?" Chris yelled as his family appeared in the room.

The demon of mind didn't hesitate and took advantage of the situation.

Bianca pushed Chris aside at the last minute before the athame that the demon of mind had thrown at him could hit him.

The demon of mind frowned.

"Okay, it was nice spending time with you but I need to go, you know, turn someone's mind"

He tried to flame out of the room but looked confused when he couldn't.

"You seriously didn't expect us to let you escape just like this, did you?" Chris stated grimly.

"You really think you can protect your brat? If it's not me who turns him then it's going to be someone else!" the demon freaked out and began throwing fireballs at them.

The group quickly dodged them before they could get hit.

Chris reacted immediately and began hurling shots of telekinesis at the demon.

This one countered with sending various athames at Chris.

A yelp was heard when one of them grazed his arms.

Blood was staining Chris' shirt now but there was no way he was giving up on this fight.

"For Wyatt's sake" Chris thought to himself and gave Bianca a sign on which they have agreed on before.

Bianca took in her fighting stance and attacked the demon.

She landed a few kicks before the demon caught her foot.

He formed a fireball in his hand.

"Say goodbye sweetheart" he grinned.

"No!" Chris yelled desperately and charged at the demon.

Leo watched with wide eyes how his son and his girlfriend were to be killed.

He was consumed in anger as he collected all his power and shot a bolt of lighting at the ceiling of the cave.

Time seemed to stand still as a big rock loosened and was making its way towards the demon of mind and Bianca who were standing directly at its aim.

"NO!" Chris shouted as he could only watch how his girlfriend was to be killed.

He tried running towards her but Leo caught him by the waist and held him back.

"Let me go!"

"Paige, now!" Phoebe shouted.

Paige took out a smoke-bomb from her pocket and threw it in front of the demon.

Chris was still struggling against Leo's hold on him.

Piper flicked her hands and froze the time.

"Quick Paige, get Bianca!" she yelled.

Paige orbed to Bianca, yanked her out of the shocked demon's grip and orbed with her next to Chris.

"No, this can't be. I can't lose Bianca too!" Chris wanted to scream but no sound escaped his lips.

He tried his best to see through the smoke but it was hopeless.

He turned his head away, waiting for Bianca's scream but instead…

…he heard the sisters shout words at themselves, which he couldn't comprehend because his mind was blank.

"Hey you" suddenly someone said next to him.

"No, it can't be" Chris whispered and slowly turned his head in the voice's direction.

His eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend alive, completely unhurt, next to him.

Piper watched satisfied as her son hugged his girlfriend.

Paige and Phoebe stood beside her.

"Okay, you know what to do right? Phoebe you'll attack him with your martial arts, Paige, you'll keep on throwing smoke-bombs so I can try to blow some parts of him up, he may cannot be destroyed but he can be hurt. Let's do this!"

"You know right now I just feel like in 'Three Angels for Charlie' only in this case it's 'Three Angels for the world'" Phoebe murmured.

The demon of mind, who was still standing in the middle of the room laughed maniacally.

"Come on, let's not play hide and seek. The charmed ones…I expected more from you than playing stupid games"

Piper's look hardened.

"Okay, on the count of three…one….two…three"

Phoebe launched herself at the demon while Paige turned to Piper.

"Just tell me when I shall throw the smoke-bomb, okay? Piper? Hey Piper!"

But Piper didn't hear her.

The demon's boring eyes were directed at her, while he easily avoided Phoebe's kicks and punches.

Suddenly the demon's voice appeared in her head.

"If I can't turn Wyatt then I can at least destroy his family!"

Piper's eyes widened, she tried to close her eyes but no longer had any control over her body.

"What the hell?" Phoebe swore as she stole a glance at her older sister who wasn't showing any sign that she was following their plan.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain. Her mouth was agape as she stared at her wrist which got broken by the demon of mind.

Astonished she looked up.

A grin was plastered on the demon's face as he forcefully grabbed Phoebe's chin.

"I have to say that I'm disappointed in the legendary charmed ones. I think you became overconfident"

With that he sent a powerful kick to her abdomen. She felt how her feet left the ground.

The wall of the cave was stained with blood as Phoebe slowly slid down to the ground.

"Phoebe!" Leo shouted and went to heal his sister in law.

"How bad is it?" Paige exclaimed desperately as she crouched down next to her sister.

"Don't worry, it's just a concussion. But she's losing blood very fast. Go back to fight the demon. Orb some athames to him until Phoebe can help you again. We need to think of a new plan…fast!"

Paige nodded bravely and left Leo to heal Phoebe.

Chris kept looking between his mother and the demon.

Suddenly Piper screamed and fell to the ground.

"Piper!"

"No! Chris will take care of her!" Bianca yelled to Leo who was shocked to see his wife like this.

Bianca went to stand besides Paige.

"Okay, we'll stick to your plan. I'll fight him, you throw some smoke-bombs when I give you the sign and then we'll launch athames at him"

"Mom! What happened?" Are you alright?" Chris took hold of her shoulders and shook her.

Piper became stiff and slowly lifter her head.

Chris shrank away from her when he saw the evil look in his mother's eyes.

"Mom…what?"

Piper grabbed an athame that was lying next to her body.

"Chris, what's happening with her?" Bianca yelled while she was still busy sending blows to the demon.

"The demon must have turned her. Keep fighting! We can't risk him escaping, I'll deal with Piper!"

Bianca gave her boyfriend one last concerned look before she drove her attention back to the fight.

"Mom! Don't do this. That's not the real you! We need to save Wyatt, remember? You're stronger than this, snap out of it"

Piper threw the athame at him. Chris stepped aside before it could hit him but slipped on a rock and fell to the ground.

Roaring Piper launched herself at him and began choking him.

Chris gripped Piper's hand and tried to pull them away from his neck.

"Mom, no!" he gasped for air.

Piper hissed dangerously as Leo grabbed her from behind and pushed her aside.

"What should we do?" Leo asked Chris.

"I have no idea"

"Maybe the book of shadows could help us but we need to get Piper out of here. As long as she's in here there are two people we have to fight"

"No, I can't pull the spell off the room. The demon would notice"

"Well, have you got a better idea?"

"Knock her unconscious, chain her to the wall. I don't care as long as she doesn't get in my way!"

"Well we should think of something fast" Leo gestured towards Piper who was standing up again.

Things seemed to go in slow motion as Piper hurled an energy ball towards her husband and son.

**AN: I just noticed that almost all of my chapters end with a cliff hanger. rofl. Well I have to keep you entertained, don't I?**

Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update.

**No no, just kidding, just review. LoL.**

**Andi**


	11. Chapter 11

Leo felt how Chris pushed his aside.

"Chris!" Bianca shouted.

"Well, I would love to stay but I'm not really into soap opera like scenes" the demon of mind grinned. Flames consumed him and he was sucked into the underground, back into hell.

Bianca wasted no time and ran to her boyfriend.

Carefully she moved Chris' shirt up and sobbed as she saw the gaping wound the energy ball had left behind.

"Leo, heal him!" Phoebe cried out.

Leo's hands were shaking as he held them above his son's body.

Paige let out a sigh of relief when the golden glow emitted from Leo's hands only to fell a part of her being taken away when it disappeared after a few seconds.

"No" she whispered.

"It's too late" Leo's voice echoed in the room.

"Why? Why him?" Bianca shouted crying as she clung to Chris' body.

Suddenly all she felt was air. Shocked she looked up to find Chris' body disappeared.

Piper stared down at her hands. The voices of her family didn't reach her. All she saw before her eyes was the moment then the energy ball had hit her son, confusion and pain written all over his face.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" she cried out and ran over to her family.

Bianca jumped up and got in her way.

"Stay there! You have already killed one family member!"

"It's okay Bianca. She's back to normal!" Leo calmed her down.

"Looks like the pain has transformed her back" Phoebe said to herself.

"I just want to go home" Paige cried.

Wordless Bianca took off the spell and shimmered away.

* * *

**HALLIWELL HOUSE:**

**LIVING ROOM:**

The family had just come back.

They heard how a door got slammed shut upstairs followed by Bianca's hysterical sobs.

"I'll pick up Shane" Leo said.

Without another word he beamed off to Darryl and Sheila.

Piper stared spaced out to the floor.

The words she had said to Chris only a few house ago were reverberating in her head, over and over again: "It's my job to protect you…my job to protect you"

"Piper" Paige lay a hand on her shoulder.

Piper pushed it away.

"I would like to be alone"

With these words she went upstairs, staring ahead of her.

Phoebe swallowed down her tears while Paige sighed.

A few seconds later Leo came back with Shane.

Shane began babbling straight on.

"How did the mission go? Could you save Wyatt? Grandpa wouldn't tell me anything. Where are mom and dad?"

Tears were entering Leo's eyes. Quickly he beamed away before Shane would notice.

Silently Phoebe looked at the orbs how they slowly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

Paige sensed for him.

"To the Golden Gate Bridge. We should give him some time alone"

Shane took a few steps backwards.

"Okay, what's wrong? Since you came back from the mission you've been acting strange. Darryl and Sheila have even given me looks of pity when Leo talked to them alone"

Nervously Paige bit her lip.

"Shane, there's something we have to tell you. Your father…he didn't survive the mission.

* * *

**PAIGES BEDROOM:**

The room was filled with Bianca's sobs.

She lay in the bed, one of Chris' shirts pressed against her body, his scent filling her nose.

Every minute she felt how her heart broke a little bit more apart, how she fell with every seconds passing deeper and deeper in an endless hole.

"Mom?"

When she heard Shane's voice she began crying even more.

Crying Shane lay down next to her.

On this evening the Halliwell house was filled with sobbing, endless questions and the loss of a son, nephew, boyfriend and father.

* * *

**AN: WELL, THAT WAS THE END!!! No, just kidding. lol**

**Well, I really liked this chapter! What about you?**

**The story is almost finished. One more chapter and the epilogue are to follow.  
**

**And please, don't forget to review!! Pretty please!**

**Andi**


	12. Chapter 12

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**HALLIWELL HOUSE**

Phoebe was pouring Shane a cup of cocoa while Leo tried to feed his son, but to no avail it seemed.

"Come on Wyatt, you need to eat something! Please don't get sick now!" Leo sighed.

Wyatt gave a strangled sob. Even at his young age he sensed that something was wrong.

Leo took a deep breath as to calm himself down.

He was on the verge of smashing his cup of coffee against the wall.

Paige approached and took her nephew out of Leo's arms.

Leo hid his head in his hands and whispered a "Thank you"

"Piper still hasn't come out of her bedroom, has she?" Phoebe asked.

Paige shook her head.

"No, it's no use. I tried talking to her but she wouldn't answer me. I don't know what to do anymore. She can't hide from the world for the rest of her life!"

Phoebe soothed Wyatt who had begun crying.

"He senses that something is wrong. This can't go on like this! He misses his mother!"

"Unless dad comes back to life I think there is nothing we can do. We just have to wait I guess" Shane spoke up for the first time this morning.

"Wait? Two weeks have passed and nothing changed. Piper is still crying like there is no tomorrow!" Phoebe snarled.

Shane lifted his hands in defense.

Phoebe let out a shuddered sigh.

"I'm sorry Shane. It's just that as an empath I can feel everyone's feelings. Don't take it personally, okay?"

Shane gave her a small smile.

Paige was trying her best to keep herself distracted from all the things that were happening around her but forgot about it when Bianca entered the kitchen.

Her hair was tousled, her eyes red and dull.

Paige went in action and hugged her.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked carefully.

"Ran out of tears I guess" Bianca gave her a comforting smile which told Paige that she felt better.

She looked at Shane who was still sitting at the table staring at her, unsure of what he should do.

"Hey honey, no need to be afraid of me. I know that you're not used to see me without make-up. Come here" she said bravely.

Shane gulped and threw himself in his mother's arms.

Bianca ruffled his hair and gladly accepted the cup of coffee which Paige held out to her.

She lifted Shane in her arms and let him sit on her lap while she sipped on her coffee.

"Okay, what's bugging you?" Phoebe broke the overwhelming silence.

"Huh?" Bianca almost dropped her cup.

"There's something you want to tell us but you don't know how. I can see it in your eyes"

"Listen…I want to thank you for everything you've done in the past few months but I think that it's time for Shane and me to return to our future. We've been here already too long"

Paige and Leo looked down to the floor.

"I'll go pack my things" Shane whispered and left the room.

"It's hard for you to be here, isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, it's just…Chris grew up in this house. All this memories, I just want to leave them behind and start our new life in the future…for Shane's sake"

All three nodded in understanding.

"I'll go tell Piper" Leo stood up.

"No", Bianca held him back, "let me go to her. There's some thing I need to talk to her about anyway"

**PIPER'S BEDROOM:**

Piper stared out of her window.

The sun was already standing high at the sky.

It's rays illuminating San Francisco but not driving away the darkness that filled her heart since the day Chris died…by her hands.

"Piper?"

She turned around surprised to see Bianca standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh hey, I haven't heard you coming in" she said.

Bianca inwardly flinched at the emotionless voice.

"Yeah…Shane and I will go back to the future"

Piper nodded.

"Ah okay, get me when you're leaving so I can say goodbye to you"

With that Piper turned back to the window.

Bianca sighed deeply.

"Piper, we need to talk"

"About what?"

"You know what about!" Bianca replied irritated.

She was used to Piper being angry, sad, everything but seeing her acting like nothing was wrong and hiding behind that facade of hers freaked the hell out of Bianca.

"You want to talk? Yeah? Well, I'll tell you something. There is nothing to talk about. Chris died, I killed him, that's it!" Piper screamed.

Tears streamed down her face which she angrily wiped away.

"Piper, that's not true. It wasn't you who killed Chris. You were under the demon's influence! Chris wouldn't want you to give yourself the fault over his death!"

"How can you be so naïve? I killed him, how can you stand there and say that it wasn't my fault?"

"Because it isn't! Do you think this is easy for me? In a few hours I will go back to the future to a boyfriend that can't remember what happened back here! I won't be able to talk to him without thinking back what we've been through, what our earlier life has been like!" Bianca screamed back and punched the wall in frustration as her emotions broke free once again.

"I treated him like shit. He did nothing wrong and still I threatened him, yelled at him and missed the chance to get to know him. Why couldn't I just see that he was my son?!" Piper said more to herself than to Bianca.

Bianca sat down next to Piper on the bed.

"You acted like any other mother would have. If some stranger came from the future and told me that Shane, the most adorable and best son I can ever imagine, would turn evil, I would have reacted the same way. Maybe I would even kill him"

The room was filled with silence as Piper thought about Bianca's word.

"Listen, your family is worried sick about you, Wyatt misses his mom. I know you're hurt and want to hide yourself in your room for the rest of your life but you need to get yourself together. You miss Chris, okay I get that, but you still have the chance to be his mother. In about a year he will be born and then you can take care of him once again and raise him to be the wonderful man he is destined to be. You will be able to watch how he gets the childhood he deserves. I know it's hard to go back to the life like it was before but I know that family means everything to you. Don't miss the chance to fulfil your dream of a perfect family"

There was a knock on the door.

"Mom, I'm ready" Shane said.

"Think about what I have said Piper" Bianca said left her alone.

**ATTIC**:

Phoebe playfully tickled Shane.

"And you be good to your mom, okay? And no alcohol before you turn 21 got me?"

Shane laughed out loud.

"Okay, okay, I'll be a good boy"

"Yeah sure. Didn't you see that your older version had a lip piercing?" Bianca said taunting.

"Really?" Shane's eyes widened, "I'm going to be so cool when I'm older!"

"I bet you want a piercing for your next birthday, huh?" Paige smiled.

"No! I want to get a tattoo like Phoebe. That looks awesome!"

Leo shook his head grinning and hugged his grandson.

"O god, what have I gotten myself into with having a child?" Bianca thought.

Suddenly she felt a poke on her shoulder.

She whipped around to see Piper.

Before she could say anything she was engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you for talking to me. You were right. I'll get my life under control again…for my family"

Bianca smiled happily and returned the hug.

"Mom! I need to pee!" Shane exclaimed.

Bianca sighed.

"Okay, I think this is the keyword that we really should go home"

They all hugged again before Bianca and Shane stepped through the portal that took them home.

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper from behind.

"How are you?"

"I've had better times but Bianca made some things clear to me. What would you say if we went out for dinner tonight?"

Paige and Phoebe smiled and left the attic, leaving the couple some time for themselves.

**SAN FRANCISCO**

**2017**

When Bianca opened her eyes she found herself in the living room of her house.

Hesitantly she took a look out of the window.

"Well, the Golden Gate Bridge isn't destroyed and I hear no screams of fear so I guess we fulfilled our mission after all" she thought to herself.

Suddenly someone behind her cleared his throat.

"Chris" Bianca said breathless.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Chris asked surprised.

Bianca blushed.

"I just missed you, that's all" she answered.

"I know I'm hot but you just went shopping for half an hour"

Bianca fought back her tears.

"So I guess my nightmares come true. Chris can't remember anything"

"So, two weeks, huh? Took you long enough to come back to our new life"

Bianca's mouth opened and closed several times.

"What? Did you just say…?"

Chris chuckled.

"Did you really think I would leave you after everything that happened with a maybe even more stubborn version of me?"

**FLASHBACK:**

Chris held his stomach as the searing pain tore through his body.

He wanted to scream out so badly but no longer found the strength to do so.

He opened his eyes but all he could see was black.

Once again a wave of pain hit him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block it out.

Suddenly he felt like his body has left the floor, gravitation seemed to not exist anymore, the pain vanished.

Confused he opened his eyes only to find himself surrounded by…nothing.

Wherever he turned, he just saw white that surrounded him in a seeming endlessness.

"You died" an all too familiar voice said behind him.

Chris stood up on trembling legs and stared with mouth agape at the angel of destiny.

"What? No, that's impossible! I still need to save Wy!!"

"Don't worry; your family takes care of that. I'm here because you have to make a decision"

"What decision?"

"You saved the world"

"No, I didn't. I haven't even killed the demon of mind"

"No, but you went back to the past even if you were aware that you left your family behind. You risked your life in order to save other ones. You have every character trait that a hero has. Honesty, bravery, strength and a heart made of gold. So I give you the chance to make a decision. You can either get a new life and forget all the horrible memories or you can go back to your old life, life with the memories of the horrible times but being able to help Bianca and Shane deal with what they have seen"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Dad!" Shane jumped in Chris' arms.

Chris couldn't imagine that there was one thing that was more beautiful than the sparkle that filled Shane's eyes.

"I'll continue hugging you later but first I have to pee"

Chris laughed at his son's word and let him down so he could quickly run into the bathroom.

Chris wrapped his arms around Bianca's waist.

"I'm pregnant" Bianca said without warning.

Chris saw black spots dancing before his eyes.

"What?" he asked shakily before he could pass out.

"I'm pregnant" Bianca jumped up and down.

"How? No, forget that! When…?"

"Before we left for the demon of mind"

Tears of happiness filled Chris' eyes as he lifted his girlfriend from the floor and spun her around.

"Chris, if you don't stop now I'll puke"

"I know better ways to hit on someone"

Shane came out of the bathroom to see his parents grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay…what drugs are you on?" he asked carefully.

Bianca turned to him happily.

"You're going to get a little sister!"

THUDD!

Chris shook his head as he stared down to his unconscious son.

Sighing he turned back to his girlfriend.

He gave her a sweet little kiss.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

Bianca looked offended.

"Well! Do you think I lay away my Barbie dolls for nothing?"

* * *

AN:

I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update.

Two weeks ago I went to London and completely forgot to update before my departure and then when I came back I had to go to the hospital and get operated.

Tomorrow I get the stitches pulled out. Ouch!

Well, I think it's kind of funny that I wrote the epilogue before I even wrote chapter 9. lol

I'll put it online after I get reviews for this chapter. Lol

So push that little purple button at the bottom of the page or you won't get any cookies. ;-)

Andi


	13. Epilogue

Wow, this is going to be a long AN.

I want to thank everyone who:

Added the story to story alert: Angelic Prefect,. Cat Yuy, Charmedchick89, GrumpyK, Jennifer M. Watson, Katy Solo, Kitty-Witty-Kate, Larabiehn, MONEBUDDHA, Smiley-One-83, Vickie 06, aerohead1980, angelkat2502, blueeyesbetter, harroc83, mcgowang, mclaughlin, persephone25, Seth774, liasongh, MoonlightBushido

added me to following C2 archives: Charmed Coolness, Eclipse's picks, My One and Only NeuroticSarcastic Christopher Perry Halliwell, Rishi's Favorites, favourite stories that I like, My Favourite NonPotter stories

Special thanks go to everyone who:

Reviewed: Charmedp3123, Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, Kitty-Witty-Kate, lemonwedges4, Amy The Random Queen, angelkat2502, History Buff 1990, aerohead1980, GrumpyK, sylaine, ChristineFullerStorms, lizardmomma, Sphinxgurl, fairyofmusic, chrisperry1, Spirock, Blackangle2011, wetre, wiccanforever, MONEBUDDHA, Charmedchick89, soapfan2006, Secret Thought, blueeyesbetter, charmed l0ver, Seth774, liasongh

Beta-read the story for me: GrumpyK, wiccanforever

Added me to favourite authors during the story

added the story to favourite stories: ChristineFullerStorms, Heartwitch, History Buff 1990, TreeHillRaven4life, blueeyesbetter, charmedchris12, chrisperry1, murbo, soapfan2006, sylaine, liasongh, goldacharmed, MoonlightBushido, chrisfanatic3

Okay, I hope I didn't forget anyone. If so, tell me and I will correct it. And now on to the last chapter of Back Together, my most successful story yet. Have fun!

**2009:**

„Wy, I want to play too! " a 5-year-old Chris complained.

7-year-old Wyatt ignored his little brother and kept playing with his new game boy.

"Come on Wyatt. Don't be so selfish!" Piper called out to the two who was sitting on the front porch and enjoying the nice summer day.

"But mom, he will destroy it just like my Britney Spears CD a few days ago"

"And for that I should thank Chris" Piper murmured.

Little Chris decided to use a different tactic. For whole 10 minutes he tugged on Wyatt's shirt before this one finally gave up and passed him the toy.

Piper smiled at her two kid's bantering when Leo came up behind her.

"Hey, I have the rest of the day free. What do you want to do today?"

"Well, first you could give me a kiss" Piper demanded grinning.

Leo gave her a kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"Looks like everything became alright again, huh?" he smiled as he took in the appearance of his two sons.

"Yes, but the price to pay…"

"…was high, I know. But it was worth it, Chris and Wyatt are getting to live the live they deserve"

Piper gave her husband a kiss.

Suddenly Paige came running out of the house.

"Let's go!" she yelled.

"Where to?" Piper asked surprised.

"I don't care as long as it gives me the chance to calm down. My students are killing me. Today Mike and Alexandra were making out in the middle of the classroom, can you believe that? And with making out I don't mean just kissing, no, it was far worse"

"Oh god, I'm starving. Give me something to eat" a heavily pregnant Phoebe said as she joined them.

"Okay kids, let's get some ice cream!" Piper yelled.

"Yay!" Chris shouted and tossed the game boy aside to get ready.

Wyatt caught his precious toy in the last second before it fell on the ground.

"I swear, one day I will behead his favourite stuffed animal"

**2018:**

"Come on Bianca. One last push" Chris encouraged his soon to be wife.

"Chris…I swear, if you ever want to have another child, we'll adopt one!"

Bianca screamed and pressed Chris' hand as strong as she could.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

When a nurse has taken care of Chris' two broken fingers he lay down next to his exhausted girlfriend.

Bianca sent Chris a beaming smile.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"Sure"

Bianca hesitated for a moment.

"You know how to hold a child, don't you?"

"Come on, of course I do. Just because I dropped Shane once doesn't mean I'm a total loser when it comes to little children" Chris pouted.

Bianca sighed and lay the newborn girl in Chris' awaiting arms.

"Maybe Shane hit his head when you dropped him. He tried eating paper a few weeks ago and was babbling about its taste…strawberry" Bianca laughed.

"Hey! Kids want to try out different things, that's totally normal" Chris complained.

"Eating paper is normal?"

Bianca looked at him oddly.

Suddenly the door to the hospital room opened and Piper came in with her sisters, her husband, Wyatt and Shane in tow.

"Hey you two lovebirds" Piper said happily and took a good look at her granddaughter.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful" she said astonished.

"What's her name?" Paige asked.

"Amety, after my sister who died before I was born" Bianca answered gently.

Chris lay an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"She will live on in our daughter"

"Do you want to hold her?" Chris then asked his mother.

Amety has been held by everyone when Shane interrupted the 'Ooohs' and 'Aaahs':

"What is the difference between a boy and a girl?"

Bianca and Chris had the hardest time to suppress a grin while the others in the room blushed.

"Come on Uncle Wy, explain it to your nephew" Chris grinned.

Wyatt's face held a red no tomato could ever reach.

"Okay Shane, there are bees and flowers…"

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

Shane came out of the bathroom after having just thrown up.

"Mom, dad, if you ever want to have grandchildren ask Amety", he exclaimed gasping for air, "I'll never become children!"

**2026:**

"Okay Ryan, see you after dinner!" the now 17 years old Shane said goodbye to his best friend.

"Okay later. And don't forget to call Ashley, she's totally crazy about you!"

Shane shook his head grinning and closed the door behind him.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrapping around him.

"Shane, you're home!"

Shane smiled at his sister.

"Okay Amety, what do you want?"

Amety gave him the puppy eyes.

"Why do you think there's something I want from you?"

"Oh come on! I know you. Usually when I come home you're like 'Oh, you're here again. Can't you piss off again and not come back the whole day so I can play with your new Play Station?'"

"Okay, okay…can you help me with a love potion?"

"You know what dad tells us everyday. Magic is not to be used for your own gain"

"But I need it. You see, there is this boy in my class, Avory, but he only has eyes for that bitch Alyssa!"

"Hey, watch your language" Shane exclaimed sternly.

"Wow, I never expected you to teach your sister manners, Shane!"

Bianca laughed who had heard the sibling's conversation.

Shane stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, very mature. Sometimes I'm wondering from whom you have got this, you know. As for you Amety, come here. I'm going to tell you how I won over your father. Believe me, no man can resist this tactic"

AN: If you haven't understood it, the Shane in 2026, that was the Shane16 in the story.

And now, something really important but to what I never had the chance to write because it would have given away too much:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed, it all belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino except Ryan, the demon of mind, Amety, Alicia and all the forms of Shane that appear in this story. ;-)

At the end I'd like to say one more time thanks to everyone who read this story. You rock!! And maybe we'll see each other again. ;-) By the way, leave a review! ;-)  
Andi


End file.
